TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transporting automobiles by converting a semi-trailer from carrying general freight cargo to carrying automobiles. More specifically, the present invention provides for a lift mechanism which is powered by the drive wheels of the automobile being carried by the lift so that a plurality of automobiles may be carried in two levels in an enclosed semi-trailer. Alternative embodiments of the method of the present invention provide for transportation of automobiles by semi-trailers alone, by piggy-back transportation on railcars or by intermodal shipping containers. As used herein, the terms "semi-trailer" or "enclosed semi-trailer" should be understood to include standard intermodal shipping containers also.